Protect Him!
by Paragon Of All That Is Manly
Summary: Request from a friend. When newly discovered dust infects Jaune, he regresses back into a child. He must now deal with people trying to protect him, and kidnap him, due to his adorableness. These people reminded him of his sisters. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Team JNPR was in Dust 101, taught by Professor Peach. They were being taught about newly discovered substances of dust that had been donated to Beacon from a group Vale Archaeologists. Beacon was able to obtain these substances because one of the Archaeologists was a relative of Professor Peach. The dust was originally going to be studied by Vale Scientists, but Professor Peach protested, saying that since it was her family that donated the samples, that she should decide how to use them, and she wanted to use them for teaching. Ozpin tried to dissuade her, warning her about the dangers of using the dust for student demonstrations, but Peach simply replied that if students had a more up close session, it would be more beneficial. It took several hours before Ozpin consented to Peach's wished, but only if she was extremely careful.

Professor Peach had given each team a different dust crystal, and were told to study and list its characteristics. Team JNPR was given a pink colored crystal. Before they could examine it, however, Nora carelessly picked it up. "Wow! It's so pretty." She said.

"Nora! Put that down, It's dangerous!" Exclaimed Jaune.

"But Jaune. It's so pretty!" Nora whined.

"Jaune's right Nora." Ren said. Nora let out a "Mph!" sound before setting down the dust.

"So, What exactly should we be looking for?" Jaune asked.

"Professor Peach said we should look for any interesting characteristics." Pyrrha replied.

"Ok, but what does that mean?"

Pyrrha merely shrugged her shoulders, telling them that she doesn't know.

* * *

Class was almost over, yet Team JNPR still had no idea what to do. Professor Peach took notice of this.

"Do you need help?" She asked the Team.

"We don't actually know what to do." Replied Jaune.

"So you spent most of class wondering what to do instead of asking for help?"

Jaune tried to argue, but couldn't exactly find a good response.

"Ok, How bout this? You take the sample back to your dorm and study it there. You'll likely have better luck in a more friendly environment." Professor Peach said.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't be the cool teacher if I wasn't." She tried to act cool. "But in all seriousness, do try to be careful. No one knows what effects the dust has. So for all we know, you could gain an extra eye."

"Ooh, that'd be cool." Nora said.

"Of course you'd say that." Ren said.

Team JNPR put their dust crystal in a small bag and walked off to their dorm. Unfortunately for them, Yang Xiao Long, had decided to launch her infamous secret attack. Out of nowhere, she tackled Jaune and gave him a noogie.

"YANG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Pyrrha Demanded.

"Giving Vomit-Boy a noogie." Yang replied.

"Jaune was carrying one of the new dust crystals, if we break it, we could be in a lot of trouble." Ren said.

Yang now understood the full implications of her actions.

"Check on Beloved Leader!" Nora yelled.

They all turned him over. He was unconscious, but breathing. The dust on the other hand, did not survive the encounter. Sprinkles of it covered Jaune's torso.

"Crap."

"Get him to the nurse!" Pyrrha demanded.

Yang and Nora picked Jaune up and ran towards the Nurse's office.

* * *

Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and Yang were waiting outside the office for any news of Jaune. Ruby, Blake, and Weiss eventually came by to check on him too. An hour later Professor Glynda Goodwitch exited the office.

"Mr. Arc will be fine for the time being. We have no idea if the dust will do anything to him or not, so he will stay in the Nurse's office for a few days." She said.

She then angrily approached Yang.

"As for you Ms. Xiao Long! Detention! Everyday! For 3 Months!" She exclaimed.

"That's not fair!" Yang yelled.

"You may very well have killed Mr. Arc. If anything, it's not enough punishment." Glynda replied, staring down Yang. Yang quickly got up and ran out of the room.

"Will we be able to see him?" Ren asked.

"Of course. Go right on in."

All of the students present filed into the office to see Jaune lying on a bed.

"Is he going to be alright?" A crying Nora asked.

"Professor Goodwitch said that the dust may or may not affect Jaune, but I have faith that he'll be alright." Ren replied, hugging Nora.

All of them spent the next few hours beside him, and one by one, they all left. Pyrrha was the last one remaining.

"Please get better." She begged, kissing his cheek afterwards. As soon as Pyrrha left, Jaune's body began to glow.

* * *

Glynda was woken up by her scroll ringing. She got a quick look at the time. "3:36? I'm going to kill someone."

She opened her scroll to answer the call. It was the school nurse. The nurse explained that something had happened to Jaune.

When she was done explaining, Glynda's eyes bulged. She quickly got her clothes on and ran towards the Nurse's office.

'It can't be possible, could it?" She thought.

When she arrived at the office, she found the nurse worrying over Jaune.

Or at least, an adorable child that looked like Jaune.

The nurse had explained that when she came back to her office, she found this child in place of Jaune. She had confirmed it was him through a D.N.A. test.

"Team JNPR must be notified immediately." Glynda said.

* * *

When Team JNPR got a good look at child Jaune, they all had the same reaction. He practically radiated purity and innocence.

'Cute'

Nora was the first one to interact with an awake Jaune.

She picked him up and smothered him with her love.

"You are so cute! I will call you Jauney and love you forever and ever!"

To say Pyrrha was jealous was an understatement. When Nora sat him down, little Jaune asked them a question

"Who are you?"

JNPR had been informed that Jaune's mind as well as his body have been regressed, so he was a child both physically, mentally, and emotionally.

"We're your friends, Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"I don't have any friends, everyone says I'm weird." Little Jaune sadly said.

Pyrrha's heart broke. She would kill anyone who dare hurt her baby. 'Huh, Where did that come from?' She thought.

"Well don't worry Jauney, we'll be your friends." Nora said.

"Really?" Jaune asked.

Ren, Pyrrha, Nora nodded.

Jaune smiled at his new found friends, which radiated a pure light of innocence.

'This ball of sunshine must be protected.' They all thought.


	2. Chapter 2

When Headmaster Ozpin had been informed of Jaune's condition, he had requested Team JNPR come to his office. When they arrived, Ozpin asked that they take a seat. All of them sat down in chairs except for Jaune, who sat on Pyrrha's lap.

"What's going to happen to him?" Pyrrha asked.

Ozpin turned around and looked out of the window, contemplating what to do. This was the first time in awhile where he was honestly stumped.

"I don't know, Ms. Nikos. Best I can tell is that he'll be stuck like that, probably even have to return to normal the long way."

"What's the long way?" A clueless Nora asked.

"It means he'll have to age back to normal." Ren answered.

All three of them looked at Jaune with varying degrees of emotions.

'Now he'll never be in a relationship with me, unless he likes older wome-No Bad Pyrrha.'

'Maybe Ren and I could adopt him'

'I don't know how I should feel about this.'

'Why are they looking at me like that?'

All four of them were snapped out of their respective thoughts by Ozpin clearing his throat. "Since it would be rather dangerous to keep a child here, even if he is a miniaturized student, I'll be contacting Mr. Arc's family about the situation and request that they take him home." He said.

"NO!" All three of them shouted.

Ozpin was surprised by the shouting.

"Oh, you disagree?"

Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren looked to each other. Pyrrha was the first one to speak.

"It's just, Jaune is very important to us, and we'd feel better if he stayed here." Pyrrha said.

"I'm sorry Ms. Nikos, but what I do, I do for Jaune's safety." Ozpin said.

"What if we proved that he'd be safe around us?" Ren asked.

Ozpin eyed Ren, clearly trying to find a way to say no, but alas, he relented.

"It's clear you all care for Jaune, so I'll make you a deal. I'll give you a week. If you can prove you can keep Jaune safe, then he can stay."

Team JNPR sighed with relief.

"But, if Jaune is bruised, bleeding, or otherwise harmed in anyway, then I will contact his parents. Those are my terms."

The three of them were nervous, but if it meant that Jaune could stay with them, then would would accept without hesitation.

Before they could leave however, Ozpin asked them a question.

"What are you going to do when the three of you are in class?"

They couldn't answer, so they decided to hightail it.

* * *

Team JNPR's dorm was dirtier that usual. This was due to most of the team focusing their attention of their child leader. It had been a few hours since they left Ozpin's office, and now they were currently enjoying their time with tiny Jaune.

Pyrrha was telling him stories about her various accomplishments while Jaune sat wide-eyed. Meanwhile, Ren and Nora were making some lunch. They were all enjoying their time together until a knock on the door was heard. Pyrrha had decided to answer it, and found herself facing Team RWBY.

"Where is he?" Ruby asked.

"What?" Pyrrha replied.

"Jaune. Where is he? There's a rumor going around campus that he was turned into a child" Yang replied.

"Yeah, and we're not the only ones who want to see." Blake said.

Pyrrha stepped outside to see that not only was Team RWBY at the door, but also several students.

"I'm sorry, but we're busy right now." Pyrrha said.

"Come on, you wouldn't say no to your best friend, would you?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha always had a hard time saying no, and this time she was really trying, but Ruby's puppy dog eyes easily overpowered her.

"Fine, but only you guys, no one else." Pyrrha declared.

Team RWBY entered the room while everyone else sadly left. When they got their first look at little Jaune, they were awestruck. Yang's reaction was eerily similar to Nora's.

"You are so cute! You're like a cute little puppy."

"Can you please put me down?" Jaune asked.

Jaune's embarrassed face only made Yang hug him harder.

"I agree with Yang, he is pretty adorable." Ruby said.

Weiss said nothing, but everyone could tell she wanted to hug him like Yang.

'This is a good idea for a book." Blake thought, writing something in a notebook.

Pyrrha decided to step in and quickly took Jaune away from Yang's grasp.

"Aww, but I want to hug him some more."

"Can we dress him up in little outfits?" Ruby asked. All of the girls present bled from their noses at the thought of Jaune in little costumes.

"That does bring up a valid point." Ren said.

"What?"

"The only outfit Jaune has that can fit him is the one he's wearing, and he's been wearing that one for about a week now. He needs some clothes that will fit him."

Everyone present realized Ren's point.

"Let's go shopping then." Weiss said, uncharacteristically excited.

* * *

All eight of the Beacon students traveled to Vale to get Jaune some clothes. Weiss had offered to buy the clothes using her money, on the condition that she be allowed to pick out some outfits for Jaune herself. Her secret enjoyment of Jaune's current state was wearing thin by the minute.

There were currently in a clothes shop, where they had Jaune try on various outfits, and every one of the girls internally squealed at his adorableness.

When Jaune was finished trying on all the clothes, thy group went to the counter to buy them. Unfortunately, they weren't paying attention to Jaune, so when they turned around, they found that he wasn't there.

"Where's Jaune?" Pyrrha demanded.

"I don't know, maybe he wandered off?"

But he didn't wander off.

* * *

Inside a criminal hideout, we find a girl named Neopolitan carrying a sleeping Jaune. Many of the goons noticed the boy, but dared not say anything, as they knew Neo was more deadly than any of them. Finally, she was approached by Roman Torchwick.

"Neo, why do you have a child?" He asked.

Neo was a mute, but Roman always understood her facial expressions and her mood.

"He was cute, so you decided to take him?" He asked.

Neo nodded. Roman sighed.

"I don't have time to deal with shit like this. Do whatever you want."

Neo happily nodded and skipped towards her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune woke up with a rather painful headache, but he ignored the pain when he found himself in an unfamiliar location. He was in what looked like a bedroom covered in white, pink, and brown paint. It took him a few moments to realize that he wasn't alone in the room, either. On the bed with him was a sleeping girl with the same hair color as the room wearing pink and white pajamas.

Jaune tried to get off the bed, but was prevented from doing so because someone was hugging him. Jaune looked behind him to see the now awake girl with a smile that made Jaune feel uneasy. "Um, Hello." Jaune said.

The girl said nothing, but she did wave hello.

"What's your name?" Jaune asked.

She didn't answer again, she only got out a piece of paper and started writing on it. When she was done, she turned it around, revealing it to say "Neo".

"Is that your name?"

Neo nodded.

"Where are my friends?" Jaune asked.

Neo began writing again. "I don't know." the paper said.

"Where am I?"

"My Room."

"Can I go back to my friends?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because you're mine."

"What?"

Jaune was beginning to feel fear as Neo slowly approached him with a devilish smile.

* * *

Roman was trying to relax after a long day of crime. His preferred method of relaxing was sitting in his favorite chair, drinking coffee next to an open fire. Sadly, his relaxation was interrupted by the arrival of his boss, Cinder Fall, and her two annoying subordinates.

"Roman!" Cinder yelled.

He cursed under his breath before getting up and answering her.

"Yes Boss?" Roman asked.

"How was the heist?" She asked.

"Went off without a hitch." Roman replied.

"Good, now I need to talk to Neo. Where is she?"

"Probably playing with the child she kidnapped."

"What?" Was all Cinder could say.

"After the heist, Neo decided to go on her own for a bit. Next time I saw here, she was carrying a sleeping child."

"Why does she have a child?" Emerald asked.

"One thing I've learned from working with Neo, it's less frustrating if you don't question her lifestyle."

"Child or not, I still need to talk to her!" Cinder said, obvious frustrated.

"She's in her room." Roman said, pointing towards said room.

Cinder nodded and headed towards Neo's room. She opened the door to find the sight of Neo and Jaune sitting down at the table, eating ice cream. Before Cinder could say anything, Emerald ran up to Jaune and hugged him. "You are so cute!" Emerald squealed, and while Cinder did find the child cute, she still remained composed. Mercury was on the floor laughing.

"Emerald, put the child down, and Neo, why do you have a child?" Cinder demanded.

Neo got out another piece of paper and started writing. "I found him in a shop, and I took him." The paper said.

"Why did you take him?"

"Because he was cute."

Cinder silently agreed with her.

"Anyways, I need you to do something. Follow me." Cinder said.

Neo didn't want to leave Jaune, but she knew better than to disobey Cinder. She sadly got up and waved goodbye to Jaune. Mercury didn't want to stick around as he had better things to do than to babysit, so that just left Emerald alone with Jaune. "So, what's your name?" Emerald asked.

"Jaune." Jaune replied.

"That's a cute name."

Jaune blushed at the compliment. Emerald then had an idea. She got into her bag and pulled out a bag of cookies.

"Do you want a cookie?" Emerald asked.

Jaune quickly nodded his head.

"I'll give you some if you call me 'Big Sister'." Emerald smirked.

"Can I have some cookies Big Sister?" Jaune asked.

Emerald couldn't hold her excitement and almost passed out. She got out some cookies and gave them to Jaune. He gladly munched on them, unknowingly making Emerald squeal. Emerald couldn't take it anymore and passed out.

"Umm, Miss, are you ok?" Jaune asked an unconscious Emerald, but obviously, there was no reply.

Jaune decided to leave the room to find his friends. Jaune explored the empty building for the exit, and after what seemed like forever, found it. He found himself near the Vale Docks, and since he didn't know where he was, he just walked in a random direction and hoped for the best.

* * *

Professor Glynda Goodwitch, contrary to popular belief, did have a life outside of Beacon. Since today was Wednesday, she would go into town for her usual spa trip. Dealing not only with students, but students with high powered weapons can be stressful, so Glynda had made Wednesday, Spa Day.

"Thanks for the relaxation, Alex." Glynda said.

"No problem Glynda. I always look forward to seeing you." Replied Alex. (My OC)

Now usually, after Glynda was finished with the spa, she would head back to Beacon, but today she felt like getting a few treats for herself before heading back. She walk towards the local grocery store for some items. After an hour, she came back out, running into another blond in the process.

"Jaune?" Glynda noticed.

"Oh, I remember you." Jaune smiled.

"What are you doing here? Why are you by yourself?"

Jaune was in deep thought. "I don't know." Was his reply.

Glynda was angry. "One day! They didn't even last one fucking day!" Glynda said to herself.

"What'd you say?"

Glynda quickly realized she cursed in front of an innocent child.

"Nothing. Here, come with me."

Glynda was lucky she only had one bag. She used her free hand to hold onto one of Jaune's hands and led him towards the Airbus station.

When the two of them got on the Airbus heading to Beacon, she decided to give Team JNPR a piece of her mind.

* * *

Pyrrha was freaking out. She was hyperventilating. She was having everything short of a heart attack, and even that seemed imminent.

"Pyrrha, calm down." Ren said.

"I can't! Jaune's out there cold and alone, AND WE LOST HIM!" Pyrrha yelled.

"I understand that, but yelling won't help us find him." Ren replied.

"It actually could. Yell loud enough, and he could recognize the voice." Ruby said.

"You are not helping."

Just then, Pyrrha's scroll started ringing. When she got a look at who's calling, she freaked.

"It's Professor Goodwitch!" She exclaimed.

"Well, answer it."

Pyrrha answered the call.

"Hello." Pyrrha said in a pretend calm voice.

"Hello Ms. Nikos." Glynda said.

"Professor Goodwitch, why are you calling me?"

"I'm calling because of a certain blond child."

"You mean Jaune?"

"Yes, is it ok if I speak to him?"

Pyrrha was Fucked.

"He can't he's-"

"Here with me." Glynda finished.

Pyrrha was Double Fucked.

"I want You and the rest of your Team in Ozpin's office, IMMEDIATELY!" Glynda demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm very unoriginal with names, so I'll be borrowing them from a Deviantart Artist I'm a fan of.

* * *

"I am very disappointed in you." Headmaster Ozpin said. He gave Team JNPR a small glare. "I gave you a chance to prove that you could protect Jaune, and you lose him within a day."

"It wasn't our fault, he was kidnapped." Ren said.

"He was kidnapped because you weren't paying attention to him. You should all know that there are dangerous people on Remnant, and some of them will do anything they want when given the opportunity."

"Can't you give us another chance?" Nora pleaded.

"I already gave you a chance, and you failed."

"But-" Pyrrha tried getting a word in.

"No buts, Ms. Nikos. I will be informing Jaune's family about his predicament, and request that they pick him."

* * *

The Matriarch of the Arc Family, Joan Arc, was spending the afternoon preparing dinner when she heard her scroll go off. She made sure nothing dangerous could happen before she answered the scroll. "Hello?" Joan asked.

"Greetings, I'm looking for Johnathon Arc." The voice said.

"He's visiting a family friend at the moment, this is his wife."

"Mother of Jaune Arc?"

This man knew her son?

"Yes." Joan replied.

"My name is Ozpin, I am Headmaster of Beacon Academy. I've called to talk to you about Jaune."

Joan knew all about her son's aspirations to be a huntsman, and while she thought it was adorable, she also had to tell him that it was too dangerous. Wait, if the Headmaster was personally calling her, does that mean something happened to Jaune?

"Did something happen to my son? Is he dead?" Joan frantically asked.

"No No, He's not dead, but he is... Listen, what I'm about to tell you will sound strange, so please bear with me." Ozpin said. Believe it or not, Joan was now more worried.

"I'll do my best." Joan hesitantly said.

"The other day, due to the roughhousing of a fellow student, Jaune was exposed to a newly discovered dust."

Joan's heart was beating faster than it has ever gone before.

"While Jaune is in perfect health as far as we can tell, there was a physical side effect."

Joan was afraid to ask, but did so anyways. "Which was?"

"His body and mind has regressed to that of a child." Ozpin finally said.

Joan couldn't even comprehend what she was told. This man was claiming her only son was turned into a child.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it is the truth."

Joan finally realized the supposed truth.

"Mister, I don't know who you really are, but if you think that this joke is funny, then I will personally hunt you down and castr-" Joan was interrupted.

"Mrs. Arc, I assure you it's no joke." Ozpin pleaded.

"If it's not a joke, then send me a picture." Joan said smugly, certain that she outsmarted the prankster.

"Of course." Ozpin said.

After a few moments, Joan's scroll received a notification. And when she opened it, she saw her precious baby boy. The man really was telling the truth.

"I can't believe it, you were telling the truth." Joan said.

"Believe me, if I was you, I wouldn't exactly believe myself either." Ozpin replied.

"So, what happens now?"

"That's the other reason I've called you. Having a child at Beacon would be extremely dangerous, so I'm asking you to come here and take Jaune home." Ozpin said.

"Of course, I'll be in Vale as soon as possible." Joan replied.

"Excellent." Ozpin said as he hung up.

Joan was left alone with her thoughts, before finally coming to a decision.

"FAMILY MEETING!" Joan yelled.

* * *

"-And that's what happened." Joan finished her story.

Everyone present couldn't believe what they were just told. Jaune Arc, the youngest of the Arc Family, was now a child.

"Are you high?" Jannet "Jan" Arc, First Born, asked.

"No I am not high!" Joan scolded, slapping her daughter's head

"But what you said sounds-" Sophita "Sofie" Arc, Second Born, said before she was interrupted.

"Crazy, I know, but I do have proof." Joan said as she showed the family the picture of Jaune.

"Aww." All the sisters said. It was no secret that all of the Arc sisters absolutely adored their youngest sibling and often doted on him when he was younger.

"So Jaune's coming home?" Michelle "Mimi" Arc, Fourth Born, asked.

"Yes." Joan replied. All of the sisters present squealed with no shame whatsoever. Even Joan herself was secret happy that she could raise her beloved son all over again.

"I'll be leaving for Vale in the morning. So Jan will be in charge until either your father or myself return." Joan declared.

Jan fist pumped. She always liked being in charge.

* * *

Joan was busy packing. She had instructed Jan to order pizza for tonight and handle dinner for the next couple of nights. Traveling to Vale and back would take a few days, a week if there was bad weather. While packing, she reminisced Jaune's childhood. Her most favorite memory was of Jaune's first words.

* * *

 _Joan Arc was dealing with her 11 month old son, Jaune. She had been trying to get him to say his first words for the last week now, but she had no luck._

 _"Come on, say momma." Joan pleaded._

 _Baby Jaune merely tiled his head and started laughing at his mother's misfortune._

 _"Yeah Yeah, laugh at your mother, some son you are." Joan said in a slight joking tone._

 _After several hours, Joan decided it was time for Jaune to take a nap, so she put him in his crib, which was also in her and John's room._

 _"You're going to take a nap, and so am I." Joan said._

 _Joan laid down in her bed and started to drift, and she was almost asleep until-_

 _"Mommy."_

 _Joan's eyes bulged at the word. At first, she thought she was dreaming, until she heard it again._

 _"Mommy."_

 _She looked towards Jaune's crib and saw that he was actually speaking._

 _"You said it! You said Mommy!" Joan declared, happily hugging her child_

* * *

Joan smiled at the memory, glad that she had been given a second chance to make new memories like that.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jaune?" Glynda asked.

"Yes Ms. Goodwitch?" Jaune asked.

"It's _Professor_ Goodwitch."

"Ok." Jaune smiled.

Glynda hated to admit it, but Mini-Jaune, especially his smile, absolutely melted her heart. He had been placed in her care until his mother's arrival, and she was currently leading him to her room. While she was hesitant to babysit him, she just couldn't say no to him. He was just too damn adorable.

Glynda was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by the fact that she was asking Jaune a question.

"What happened when you were separated from your friends?" She asked.

Jaune looked at Glynda curiously, trying to think of what to say.

"I met a couple of people."

"Like Who?"

"There was this girl with pink and brown and white hair. And there was another girl with green hair." Jaune replied.

'Well that doesn't explain a lot.' Glynda thought.

* * *

(Meanwhile, At The Arc Residence)

"So Jan, what do you think about this whole 'Young Jaune' situation?" Gabrielle "Gabby" Arc, Third Born, asked while eating a slice of pizza.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, and I guess the same as everyone, I guess." Jan replied.

It didn't need to be said that the Arc sisters were very enthusiastic about their brother returning, especially now that we was de-aged. Their excitement was extremely visible.

"Remember when we used to dress him up in those cute costumes?" Sophie asked.

"I loved doing that. Remember the sailor outfit?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, and remember the one time he tried jumping out of a window to escape?" Catherine "Kitten" Arc, Fifth Born, asked.

Everyone at the table chuckled.

"Yeah, trying to hide from seven huntress'-in-training, not a very smart plan." Marina "Via" arc, Seventh Born, said.

* * *

 _"Hey Jaune, do you want to be helpful to your older sisters?" Jan asked._

 _A 6 year old Jaune was watching cartoons, when suddenly his older sister approached him._

 _"Umm, OK." Jaune said hesitantly._

 _Jan smiled wickedly and picked him up. Jaune was now having second thoughts._

 _He was brought to Jan's room, where he found his other six sisters waiting, a couple of them holding costumes._

 _Now Jaune loved his sisters, and was willing to do anything for them, but recently, he became very uncomfortable when they asked him to dress up._

 _"Is it too late to say no?" Jaune asked._

 _"Yep." Mimi said._

 _He tried looking to all his sisters for mercy, but they were offering none, and just when he thought he was defeated, his eyes came across a window._

 _"Can I at least have some privacy?"_

 _The Seven Sisters looked to each other for an answer before Margaret "Letta" Arc, Sixth Born, replied._

 _"Of course."_

* * *

 _"He never asked for privacy before." Sophie said._

 _"He's probably getting self conscious about his body. He is a growing boy." Gabby replied._

 _After a couple of minutes, there was still no answer from their only brother._

 _"Jaune, you OK in there?" Jan asked, knocking on the door._

 _There was no reply._

 _"Jaune, I'm coming in."_

 _Jan opened the door, and found an empty room and an open window._

 _"He escaped?" Mimi asked, not quite believing the sight._

 _"Get outside! Search for Him!" Jan ordered._

 _The other sisters nodded and exited through the window._

* * *

 _Jaune took pride in himself for coming up with such a good idea. He was going to reward himself with a cookie later on._

 _Jaune was currently hiding in the attic of The Arc House, Under an old blanket, and since it was a big house, his sisters were going to have a lot of trouble searching for him. Unfortunately, he spoke too soon as Sophie and Gabby entered the attic._

 _"Jaune? We know you're in here." Sophie said in a singing voice._

 _He knew that if he was caught, he would be forced into those dreaded costumes, so he did his best to keep as quiet as possible._

 _"If you come out, we'll give you some Pumpkin Pete's." Gabby said._

 _Jaune's eyes widen at the mention of his one true weakness._

 _'No!' He thought. 'I need to be strong!'_

 _"It's Marshmallow Flakes, your favorite." Sophie said._

 _He refused to give in to temptation._

 _"Look over there, I'll look over here." Sophie ordered._

 _His heart was now beating as the footsteps of his sister came closer and closer to his hiding spot._

 _He could tell she was now in front of him. His heart was beating faster that it has ever beat before._

 _"GOTCHA!" Sophie exclaimed._

 _Unfortunately for Sophie, she scared Jaune a bit too much, because he fainted, and was now on the floor, unconscious._

 _"Jan's going to kill you." Mimi said_

* * *

"Yeah, I gave you a lot of bruises for that one." Jan laughed.

"I still have a couple of them." Sophie replied.

The Arc sisters were quiet as they ate their pizza, until Mimi asked a question.

"So what should we dress him up as when he gets home?"

They all began arguing.

"Sailor!

"A Catboy!"

After a couple of minutes of arguing, Gabby offered up her own suggestion.

"We still have the Pumpkin Pete costume we never got to use."

They all looked to each other before unanimously agreeing.

* * *

(Back at Beacon)

'I am not a Pervert! I am not a Pervert!' Glynda repeatedly thought. The reason she was thinking that is because cute, little Jaune Arc was snuggling up against her dressed in a blue onesie, similar to his usual one.

While Ozpin made sure that Glynda's room had a second bed for Jaune, Glynda discovered that he was afraid of the dark, and that he usually slept with one of his sisters back home. Glynda tried to say no, she tried saying he needed to get over his fear, but in the end, she just couldn't do it.

"Are you OK, Professor Goodwitch?" Jaune asked.

She knew that if she looked directly at him, she would regret it.

"I'm fine Jaune, just thinking about something." She told the young Arc.

"Oh, OK." He said, unaware of Glynda's inner turmoil.

After an hour of thinking to herself, Glynda finally noticed that Jaune was asleep. He was wearing a smile full of bliss.

Free from her perverted thoughts, Glynda smiled and gave him him a kiss on the forehead

"Goodnight Jaune." She said.

* * *

(Meanwhile, In an undisclosed Warehouse)

'Can we please get him back?'

"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" Roman asked.

Neo happily nodded.

"Fine, I'll get some White Fang members to retrieve him tomorrow." Roman huffed.


	6. Chapter 6

Within one of the numerous warehouses residing near the Vale docks, we find devout White Fang member, and Snake Faunus, Jasper Greene (Another OC). Jasper could be best described as a handsome young man with pale skin and black hair, and his Faunus attribute being his eyes, which bore resemblance to that of a snake. Jasper had joined the White Fang only a few years ago, and due to his impressive skills, he quickly rose through the ranks.

He was currently relaxing after a hard day's work, until he heard the voice of a man he loathed so much.

"Well if it's Jasper Greene. How you doing buddy?" Roman Torchwick asked.

Jasper grumbled under his breath before replying. "Doing fine, Torchwick. Now how about you go bother someone else."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You are, after all, the first person I come to when I need a mission done on the down low."

Jasper hated Roman's missions. They weren't even missions at all, simply glorified errands.

"How about no?" Jasper dryly asked.

"I can make it worth your while." Roman replied.

Jasper's eyebrow raised, Roman never offered compensation.

"Like how?"

"Name your price."

This must have been important if he was willing to let Jasper decide the price.

"Depends on the job."

"Kidnapping." Roman answered.

"I need a bit of context, then I'll decide on a price."

Roman went through his pocket and brought out a picture of Jaune, which he showed to Jasper.

"A couple days ago, Neo kidnapped him because she took a liking to him."

"A liking?" Jasper asked.

"Neo has strange tastes." Roman replied.

Jasper gave Roman a weird look.

"Anyways, he disappeared soon afterwards, and now Neo won't stop bugging me about getting him back."

"Ok, just one question." Jasper said.

"Ask away."

"Is Neo a pedophile?"

"Looking to be that way, yes." Roman bluntly replied.

"But that's sick!" Jasper argued.

"Hey, he should be lucky. Pretty older girl interested in him, I would have loved to be in his shoes."

"It's still sick!"

"We're already criminals, what's the harm in adding one more charge to our records." Roman replied.

"Imagine if the genders were reversed." Jasper said.

Roman looked surprised. "Ok, I see your point, but I'm not tolerating Neo's pestering anymore, so it's either him or me."

Jasper contemplated Roman's offer, and after awhile, he came to a decision.

"500 Lien." Jasper said.

Roman smiled. "So you'll do it?"

"I'll do it, but not gladly. You're damn lucky I'm in need of money."

"Perfect. My sources say he's being housed at Beacon."

"I knew there'd be a catch, besides the sexual predator thing." Jasper said.

"Can't thank you enough." Roman replied.

* * *

Jasper couldn't believe he was doing this. He couldn't believe he has resorted to kidnapping a child. He tried so hard to find a reason to justify his actions. Maybe Neo's not interested in him like _that_ , maybe the kid's from a wealthy family, and she wants to ransom him off.

But in the end, he knew the real reason why she wanted him, whether Jasper wanted to acknowledge it or not. He tried so hard to fight the urge to go back and throw Torchwick's money in his face. Even a White Fang member who wanted to see Humanity overthrown had standards.

'No, I need the money, and if the child ends up dead, then it'll be one less human in the way.' Jasper coldly thought.

Despite what many people thought, Beacon was not all that impenetrable, with the proper stealth abilities of course.

Jasper took pride in his mastery of stealth, able to infiltrate and exfiltrate even the most secure buildings without leaving a trace. His stealth abilities were what made him a useful member of The White Fang.

'The key for this mission is staying low, act like you belong there, and no one will notice you.' Jasper thought.

* * *

"He's got to be around here somewhere." Jasper whispered.

He had been searching for several hours, and not even a single sighting. It was especially hard during class time, he had to especially quiet during then.

'Come on, Come on, Com-EUREKA!' Jasper had finally spotted the target. He was surrounded by female students with hearts in their eyes. 'Typical.'

Now all Jasper needed to do was wait for the perfect moment, then swoop in and chloroform him. it took another couple of hours until an opportunity presented itself.

Jasper snuck up behind the boy and put the rag to his mouth.

"Shh, I promise this isn't going to hurt." Jasper whispered to the boy.

* * *

After all was done, Jasper called for an extraction, and soon after, a small airship carrying Torchwick himself arrived.

"Please tell me you have him?" Roman asked.

"Right here." Jasper sighed.

"Perfect, and as promised, your 500 lien." Roman offered the young faunus.

While Jasper tried to relax on the way back to base, Roman had other ideas.

"Oh, you left your scroll back at the warehouse, your girlfriend's left a lot of messages."

" _SHE'S NOT_ -She's not my girlfriend." Jasper stressed.

"Keep telling yourself that." Roman said.

* * *

Ilia Amitola was not having a good day. Her best friend had been ignoring her all day. She must have left at least 2 dozen messages.

'What if something happened to him?' She worried, but her worries were put to rest when she saw Jasper was calling her. She quickly picked up.

"What happened to you? Why were you ignoring me?" She asked in quick succession.

"Slow down. I was on a job." Jasper answered.

"A job?"

"Yeah, I'd been asked to do a secret mission on the down low." Jasper said.

"What kind of job?" Ilia asked.

"Well..."

"What. Kind. Of. Job?" Ilia asked again, this time more assertively.

"A kidnapping." Jasper said quietly.

"A kidnapping?"

"A kidnapping." Jasper replied.

"Why?" Ilia asked.

"I needed the money."

"Who'd you kidnap?"

"Some kid."

"A kid?"

"Yeah, I'll send you a picture."

A few moments later, Ilia received a notification on her scroll, and when she opened it, she saw the cutest little boy she had ever seen.

"Aww, he's adorable." Ilia said.

"I've been told." Jasper replied.

"Wait a minute..." Ilia said, starting to put the pieces together. "Did a pedophile put you up to this?" Ilia asked.

"Oops, gotta go, bye!" Jasper quickly said before hanging up.

"That Bastard."

"What Bastard?" A mysterious voice asked.

Ilia looked behind her, and was instantly scared.

"S-S-Sienna Khan?!"

"Hello Ilia." Sienna calmly greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Ilia asked.

"I like to check up on various branches of The White Fang from time to time. Now let me repeat myself. _What Bastard?_ " Sienna asked.

"It's nothing! A friend of mine just made a stupid decision. That's all" Ilia quickly replied.

"And I noticed that said friend sent you a picture. May I see it?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't." Ilia quietly said, but Sienna simply held out her hand. Both parties knew how this was going to end. Ilia reluctantly complied.

Sienna looked up Ilia's most recent notification, and when she saw opened it, she saw the most adorable child to ever walk the face of Remnant.

'Cute.' Sienna thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaune once again woke up within the familiar environment that was Neo's room, and next to him was the girl herself staring at him.

"Oh, um, Hi again." Jaune greeted the familiar girl.

Neo brought out a sign that said 'Hello'.

"Um, nice to see you again." Was all Jaune could muster up.

'Nice to see you too'.

The young blond didn't know what to think right now, but he didn't need to think, because a very sudden, very angry voice scared him.

"Neo! When I said that I wanted some Coke delivered, I did not mean _an 8 Pack of Coca-Cola!"_ Neo broke down in silent laughter.

In the next moment, the same Black Haired woman Jaune met the other day came into the room, carrying said 8 pack. Cinder, meanwhile, gave Neo her famous death glare, which got Neo to stop laughing. "I want you to go back, and get me some damn Coke, and when I say Coke, I mean COCAINE!" Cinder yelled. Neo instantly got up and ran outside.

Cinder put a hand on her forehead. "Idiots, the lot of them."

"Excuse me? Is it OK if I have a Coke? My sisters would never let me have one." It was at this moment that Cinder realized she was not alone. She looked down and saw the cute blond boy Neo kidnapped the other day.

"Oh, it's you. I was told you went missing." Cinder told him.

"I just woke up. I don't know what's going on." Jaune said.

Cinder could only stare at the cutie.

"So, can I have one?" Jaune asked again.

Cinder snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, sure."

She took a can and gave it to him.

Jaune opened the can and took a drink from it, unaware of the fact that Cinder was staring at him again.

'Screw it!' Cinder thought before picking him up and squeezing him.

At this point, Jaune had met a lot of people that wanted to hug him, so what was the harm in one more? Plus, she felt really warm.

"You're really warm." Jaune said.

Cinder gave Jaune a small smile. "Thank you."

Cinder didn't care anymore, she liked hugging this boy.

Cinder was now sitting on Neo's bed, while Jaune drank his soda on her lap, with her hands around his body like a seat belt.

June tilted his head back, looking up at Cinder.

"So, what's your name?" He asked.

"It's Cinder, Cinder Fall." Cinder replied.

"That's a pretty name."

Cinder stared at the boy, it's been awhile since she was sincerely complimented. She gave Jaune another smile.

"Thank you. You know, I never got your name."

"My name is Jaune Arc." Jaune said.

"Isn't that a handsome name." It was Cinder's turn to compliment him.

Jaune cheeks grew red. This did not go unnoticed.

"Aren't you adorable." Cinder said.

Jaune's cheeks grew darker. Cinder couldn't help herself.

"Aww, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Jaune stammered.

"Are you sure?" Cinder teased.

"I'm s-sure."

"Hmm, I'm not convinced. Maybe you have a fever." Cinder spun Jaune around and put her forehead against his. "You feel a bit warm, maybe you should lay down." Cinder said as she laid Jaune down, pulling the blanket over him. One part of Cinder told her that she shouldn't be enjoying this, the other parts told that part to shut up.

"I'm fine, really." Jaune spoke clearly, trying to get up.

Cinder was having a blast. She stopped Jaune, gently pushing him back down.

"Nonsense, you need rest." She tried saying it with as straight a face as possible.

Jaune couldn't say no to the pretty woman. "Ok." He said reluctantly.

"That's better. Now, how about I make you some soup." Cinder offered.

Cinder knew he really wasn't sick, but she was enjoying this way too much.

"Do you have Chicken Noodle?" Jaune asked.

Cinder let out a small chuckle. "Who doesn't?"

Cinder got up and made her way towards the door, but before leaving, she turned towards Jaune.

"Make sure you stay comfortable." She said, winking at him. She then exited the room.

* * *

Cinder made sure that there was no one in the kitchen before entering. Now Cinder didn't usually cook, rather, she'd get one of her subordinates, preferably Emerald, to cook for her. But that didn't mean she knew how to cook.

She got out a can of Chicken Noodle soup and started working her magic.

* * *

Glynda was not having a good day. For the past couple of hours, she had been looking all over Beacon for Jaune Arc. He was originally in her care, observing her while she taught classes, occasionally gaining the attention of some of the female students. And then she got distracted for a second, Literally a second, and when she turned back, He's gone.

She at first believed that he may have wandered off like any normal child would, but after a couple of minutes of searching, she realized that it may not be the case. She grew desperate, whether she wanted to admit it or not, she grew to care for the young boy.

It took a couple of hours, but she realized that she wasn't getting anywhere.

Glynda was done searching. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Time to go to Ozpin.

* * *

Glynda exited the elevator. "Headmaster Ozpin, I need some help." Glynda said.

"Ah, Hello Glynda. Glad you could join us. Allow me to introduce you to Jaune's Mother, Joan Arc." Ozpin said. Glynda then realized that there was another person within the office, and of all people, it had to be the mother.

"So you're the one who's been taking care of my baby. How is he?" Joan asked.

"Um, yes about that."

"Yes, where is Jaune?" Ozpin asked.

Glynda gave a sheepish look to Ozpin, and in that moment, he knew why she was here.

"You lost him, didn't you?"

"WHAT!?" Joan yelled.

"I'm sorry, but he apparently wandered off." Glynda apologized.

"YOU LOST MY BABY?!"

"Joan, please calm down."

Joan ignored Ozpin and Launched at Glynda.


	8. Chapter 8

"HOW DARE YOU LOSE MY BABY!" Joan Yelled, furiously striking Glynda with fists stronger than stone.

"I'm Sorry!" A heavily bruised Glynda apologized.

The beatdown went on for a few minutes, until Ozpin chimed in.

"Uh, Glynda? What about your semblance?" He asked.

'Oh, right.'

Glynda pushed Joan off of her and brought out her riding crop, which she used to conduct her semblance. Joan was lifted into the air, still trying to claw at Glynda.

"LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!"

"Joan, please, calm down." Ozpin pleaded.

"I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN SHE'S DEAD!" Joan yelled.

"Being angry at her will not help."

"IT'LL HELP ME!"

Ozpin almost gave up, but then an idea came to mind.

"What would Jaune think?" He asked.

Joan immediately stopped reaching for Glynda. She was lost in thought, and after a few minutes, she spoke.

"You can put me down now, I won't try anything."

Glynda complied, and true to her word, Joan did not try to kill Glynda.

"Excellent."

"So what do we do now?" Glynda asked.

"We set up a search party. I have a feeling both Team RWBY and Team JNPR would be more than happy to help." Ozpin replied.

"Headmaster, I've checked all over the school, Jaune isn't here."

"Hmm."

"I know this might sound stupid, but any chance he might be in Vale?" Joan offered.

Ozpin thought about it.

"It's highly unlikely, but I guess it's possible." Ozpin replied.

"So we head into Vale?" Glynda asked.

"Not all of us, Jaune is a moving target, there's still a chance he might be here. I'll have Team RWBY and myself split up and search for him here, while You and Team JNPR head into Vale."

Glynda nodded her head and made her way towards Team JNPR's dorm.

'I have a bad feeling about this.'

* * *

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"COMING!" A loud voice said.

"Nora, be quiet." A calmer voice said.

Within a couple, the door opened, and holding the door open was none other than Nora Valkyrie.

"Hello Ms. Valkyrie." Glynda greeted.

"What are _you_ doing here? OH, ARE YOU GOING TO GIVE US JAUNEY BACK?" Nora asked with hopeful eyes.

"Not exactly."

"Then we don't care." Nora said, trying to slam the door, but Glynda but her foot in front of the door, stopping it.

"Jaune's missing." Glynda said.

"What?" Nora responded.

Glynda let out a sigh.

"Jaune was out of my sight for a second, only a second, and when I turned back, he's gone."

"Let me get this straight, You yell at us when we lose Jaune, but when you lose him, you have the gall to ask for our help?"

Glynda knew this was going to be difficult.

"Yes, that is correct."

Nora's glared at Glynda.

"Fine, but when we find him, we want him back."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, his mother is already here to take him home."

Pyrrha decided to jump in.

"We'll help regardless, we are his friends." Pyrrha said.

"Thank you Ms. Nikos." Glynda said.

"So where do we start?" Ren asked.

"In Vale." Glynda replied.

"WHAT?!" Team JNPR yelled.

* * *

(At the Arc House)

In the living room of the Arc House, sounds of fighting could be heard.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Mimi yelled.

"I'd like to see you try." Jan replied.

Punches and kicks were flown, but ultimately, there could only be one winner.

"VICTORY! PLAYER 1 WINS!" A masculine voice said.

"Ahh, Dammit!" Mimi yelled, throwing her scroll at the floor. She was lucky that scrolls didn't break so easily.

Jan commenced her victory dance.

"Uh huh, Oh yeah, I'm so much better than you." Jan sang.

"How the hell are you so good at video games!?" Mimi demanded.

"Years and years of practice, plus you're so predictable. OK, who's next?"

"Me!" Kitten replied.

The Arc sister were having a small video game tournament, winner gets to spend the day alone with Jaune when he finally gets back, and so far, Jan was in the lead.

"You know, this whole thing reminds me of when I used to play video games with Cyan." Sofie said.

"Who's Cyan?" Gabby asked.

"You met her when she visited here a few years ago." Sofie replied.

"I don't think she did." Jan said.

"What do you mean?" Sofie asked.

"Yeah, I remember. Mom took her into the forest to train with her that day."

"Oh." Sofie realized. "Well, Cyan used to be my best friend."

"Used to be? What happened?" Gabby asked.

"Well..."

* * *

 _11 year old Jaune was once again watching cartoons, but this time, his 6 sisters were watching them with him. Gabby wasn't here because she had to train with mom._

 _*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*_

 _"I'll get it." Jaune offered._

 _"On no you don't." Jan said, stopping Jaune. "You know you're not allowed to answer the door."_

 _"But why not?" Jaune whined._

 _"Because a stranger could be at the door, and when you answer it, they could kidnap you." Jan said._

 _"I'll get it." Mimi said._

 _Mimi went to the door and answered it. In front of the door was a pretty woman, with long, blue hair and tanned skin._

 _"Uh, excuse me, I'm looking for Sofie Arc." The stranger said._

 _Mimi turned her head towards the living room._

 _"SOFIE, IT'S FOR YOU!" Mimi yelled._

 _Sofie came up to the door, and recognized the stranger._

 _"Cyan?"_

 _"Sofie!" The stranger known as Cyan exclaimed._

 _Cyan ran up to Sofie and gave her a bear hug._

 _"Oh, it's so good to see you." Cyan said._

 _"It's good to see you too, but what are you doing here?" Sofie asked._

 _"My family's on vacation."_

 _"And they're visiting here?"_

 _"I might have told them that it's lovey here during the summer." Cyan smirked._

 _"Well, come on in." Sofie offered._

 _Cyan was brought into the living room, where she met all of Sofie's siblings._

 _"These are my sisters." Sofie said._

 _Cyan did a head count._

 _"I count six, I thought you said you had seven sisters." Cyan said._

 _"Oh, Gabby's training with mom in the forest." Sofie replied._

 _"Oh."_

 _Sofie the held Jaune up. "And this is my adorable little brother."_

 _"Hi." Jaune said._

 _Cyan gave Jaune a thorough look._

 _"So this is the famous Jaune, you weren't lying when you said he was cute."_

 _"I never lie about Jaune." Sofie said._

 _"He is a bit small though, can't believe he's going to be a huntsman someday." Cyan said._

 _Suddenly, all of the Arc sister present gave Cyan death glares._

 _"Um, I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Sofie asked._

 _"I said I can't believe he's going to be a huntsman someday."_

 _Jan turned towards Jaune._

 _"Jaune, could you go into another room, your big sisters need to have a private chat with Sofie's friend." Jan said._

 _"OK, nice to meet you." Jaune said, leaving for the kitchen to get a snack._

 _Once Jaune was safely beyond hearing distance, The Arc sisters turned towards Cyan._

 _"Jaune isn't going to become a huntsman." Jan said._

 _"Um, why not?" Cyan asked._

 _"Because it's too dangerous." Mimi said._

 _Cyan had a look of disbelief._

 _"That's ridiculous, every Arc I've ever heard about was a Huntsman or Huntress."_

 _"We know, Jaune's going to be the first Arc to have an ordinary life." Kitten said._

 _"But imagine what you guys could teach him, he could be pretty strong." Cyan said._

 _"We aren't going to teach him, everyone, including our mother and father, have agreed to that." Jan said._

 _The Arc sisters ganged up on poor Cyan._

 _"Now, I think it's best you leave." Sofie said._

 _Cyan squinted her eyes._

 _"Fine." She said as she left The Arc Household._

* * *

"...And she never talked to me again." Sofie finished.

"You made the right choice." Gabby replied.

And with that, The Arc sisters went back to their tournament.

* * *

(In an unidentified Bullhead)

"Um, Miss Khan, why do we have to go to Vale?" Illia asked.

"I need to check up on the Vale branch, and I need you to come with me." Sienna responded.

Sienna was telling the truth, just not the whole truth. She wanted to meet this boy in person, and since a White Fang member kidnapped him, Sienna was practically obligated to meet him.


	9. Chapter 9

"We're going to look for Jaune? In Vale?" Pyrrha asked.

"There is the slight chance that me might be there." Glynda replied.

The remaining members of Team JNPR were unhappy to help the hypocritical teacher known as Professor Glynda Goodwitch, but considering that their beloved leader's safety was at stake, they were willing to put up with it. The five of them made their way towards a Bullhead until they heard of voice.

"Wait for me!"

Team JNPR and Glynda looked behind themselves, and while Goodwitch recognized her, JNPR didn't.

"Joan, what are you doing here?" Glynda asked.

"I'm going with you, into Vale." Joan replied.

Pyrrha came forward.

"Professor Goodwitch, who is this?" She asked.

"Oh, um, This is Joan Arc, Jaune's mother." Glynda said, realizing that they never met Joan.

"YOU'RE JAUNE'S MOM?!" Nora yelled, pushing Pyrrha out of the way and on to the floor. "Ow." Pyrrha let out.

Joan took a moment to take in Nora's presence. "Yes, I'm Jaune's mother, and who are you?" Joan asked.

Pyrrha got up. "We're Jaune's teammates." She replied.

"You're his teammates?"

"Yep, and also Super Best Friends!" Nora replied.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha greeted.

"Nora Valkyrie." Nora said.

"Lie Ren." Ren said.

"Wait, Pyrrha Nikos? Pyrrha Nikos is part of my son's Team?" Joan asked.

"Um, yes." Pyrrha replied, but then grew a smile. If she can gain Jaune's mother's approval, then she'd be one step closer to winning Jaune's heart.

"Enough introductions, the Bullhead will be leaving any minutes now." Glynda said. The others agreed and entered the Bullhead.

* * *

"Here you go Jaune, delicious Chicken Noodle Soup. Be careful, it's still hot." Cinder said, giving Jaune the soup.

"Thank you." Jaune replied.

Jaune tasted the soup, but it was still hot. "Ah, Ah, Ah." He yelped.

Cinder let out a small laugh. "I told you it was hot."

Unfortunately, Cinder made it hotter than necessary. Jaune was now letting out tears.

'Adorable.' Cinder thought. "Aww, are you crying because of some soup that's a bit too hot?" Cinder teased.

"It's too hot." Jaune cried.

"Like I said, it was hot."

"Then you try it."

"Fine, I will." Cinder took the bowl of soup and sampled it. Cinder's Irises shrunk at the taste. Jaune was not wrong.

"OK, I get your point. I'll let the soup cool off for a few minutes."

Cinder set the soup down on a nearby table and sat down next to Jaune on the bed.

"So, how are you feeling? Still sick?" Cinder asked.

"I told you before, I'm not sick!" Jaune argued.

"You can't lie to me." Cinder narrowed her eyes. Pretending to be serious around the adorable little boy was getting to be hard.

Cinder put her hand on Jaune's head and began petting it. Jaune wouldn't admit it, but it felt really good, he practically purred. A couple minutes in, though, the door to the room opened.

"Hey Cinder. I'm back." Emerald said. She then noticed Cinder petting the adorable little Jaune.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like." Cinder lied.

Emerald was unconvinced. "It looks like you're petting him." She said.

"Hello Big Sister." Jaune greeted.

Cinder looked at Jaune, and then at Emerald, then back to Jaune.

"Big Sister?" Cinder asked.

"She said she'd give me some cookies if I called her that." Jaune explained.

"Oh really?"

"Heh Heh." Emerald weakly laughed.

* * *

Sienna Khan and Ilia Amitola managed to move around Vale without arousing suspicion. They were heading towards the current hideout of the Vale branch of The White Fang. They were informed that it was a warehouse near the docks. When they finally arrived, to say that The White Fang members were shocked was an understatement. Adam Taurus, leader of the branch, came forward to see what the commotion was about, and he was just as surprised as his underlings.

"S-Sienna Khan! What are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"Hello Adam, I trust that you are running the White Fang as productively as possible." Sienna said.

"I am, but you didn't answer my question." Adam replied.

"I am looking for someone named Jasper Greene. I was informed that he was part of this branch." Sienna answered.

Adam turned to his Lieutenant. "Who the hell is Jasper Greene?"

"One of our members. Specializes in stealth and infiltration." The Lieutenant replied.

"Well get him here now!" Adam ordered. The Lieutenant nodded and left to look for Jasper.

* * *

Jasper was again trying to relax, reading comics on top of a couple crates. Unfortunately, the universe was not on his side. While reading, he was approached by the Lieutenant of the White Fang.

"Jasper Greene." The Lieutenant said, trying to get his attention.

Jasper looked up from his comics, and when he noticed the lieutenant, he promptly saluted.

"Reporting for Duty!" Jasper stated.

"Sienna Khan has personally asked for you." The Lieutenant explained.

Jasper went bug-eyed. If the leader of The White Fang herself wanted to see him, then he knew he was either in really big trouble, or he had done something really extraordinary that merited a reward. And considering his only major action within the last week was kidnapping that child, his bet was that he was in really big trouble.

"Got it." Jasper said.

"Good, follow me."

* * *

Jasper was brought to Sienna.

"So you're Jasper Greene?" Sienna asked.

"Yes, I am." Jasper then noticed Ilia. "Ilia, what are you doing here?"

"Sienna asked me to come with her." Ilia replied.

"Is there any place where we can talk in private?" Sienna asked.

"Um, yes. Follow me." Adam responded.

* * *

Sienna and Jasper were in a small room while Ilia waited outside. The room and two chairs and a table, similar to that of an interrogation room.

"It has come to my attention that you committed a kidnapping of a young boy." Sienna said.

"Um, yes." Jasper replied.

"And what was the reason for this?"

"Someone offered to pay me for the job."

"And who was this someone?"

Jasper couldn't exactly tell her that he was hired by a human.

"I can't say." Jasper replied.

Sienna was surprised that this young Faunus was refusing her.

"Oh, and why is that?" Sienna asked.

"It's...Complicated."

Sienna was now angry. She got out a couple of knives and put them on the table.

"You don't have a choice Jasper. Answer my question, or you'll regret it." Sienna threatened.

* * *

Sienna exited the room and made a beeline towards Adam Taurus.

"Did you know that Jasper Greene has been conspiring with Humans?" Sienna asked.

"What? N-No, I didn't." Adam lied. It was unfortunate that he had to make Jasper a scapegoat, but it had to be done.

"Well apparently. he was hired by a Human criminal to commit a kidnapping."

"Well, I'll make sure he is punished severely for his actions." Adam responded, this time trying to sound more harshly.

"Good." Sienna motioned for Ilia to follow her.

"So what now? You got your answer." Ilia asked.

"We're going to find this boy, and find out why he's so important." Sienna answered.

"Um, why?"

"You don't need to know why."


	10. Chapter 10

Joan was tired. Not physically tired though, she knew that she had to find her son before something bad happened to him, so she made damn well sure that her body wouldn't shut down anytime soon. No, she was tired of Jaune's partner, the famed Pyrrha Nikos. She just wouldn't stop talking.

"And I've made sure Jaune has been getting enough training." Pyrrha said.

She was somewhat excited at first to find out someone so famous was her son's partner, but the she just kept talking and talking, and soon the effect wore off.

Mrs. Arc rubbed her temples in frustration. How Jaune could put up with her was something Joan was probably never going to find out.

"Thank you Pyrrha for looking after my son." Joan said, hoping Pyrrha would shut up. Sadly, Pyrrha did not catch on.

"Oh, it's no problem."

If she didn't stop talking, Joan was going to choke her, consequences be damned.

Once the group reached a nearby restaurant for some food, Glynda spoke up.

"I say we split up. Pyrrha, you come with me. Ren and Nora, go with Joan."

Glynda took Pyrrha's hand while she protested and went off in a random direction, but before she was out of sight, Joan gave the teacher a thankful smile and went the opposite direction.

"So..." Nora started speaking."You got any interesting stories about Jaune?"

Joan adopted a small smile. "Well, there was this one time where he hid in the attic to escape from his sisters..."

* * *

"Hey Jaune, Me and Emerald need to have a little chat, so can you wait here for a few minutes?" Cinder asked.

"Sure." The blond boy said, trying to finish the-now-cooled-off chicken noodle soup.

"Good, be right back."

Cinder grabbed hold of Emerald's hand and pulled her out of the room and down the hallway.

Cinder made sure that Jaune was out of hearing range when she started talking. "You asked him to call you big sister?"

"He wanted a cookie, I wanted him to say something adorable. It was a win-win." Emerald replied.

"I can't believe you."

"Oh, like you should be talking."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"When I came in, he was on your lap, cuddling up to you." Emerald pointed out.

"That's Different!" Cinder argued.

"How?"

Cinder lit her hand on fire with her powers. "I can burn a person to a crisp, and you can't." She said, not-so-subtlety threatening her.

Emerald got the message. "Got it. Huge difference."

Cinder put out her fire. "OK, now that that's settled." Cinder retreated back to the room, only to find out it empty.

"Jaune?"

She looked around the room, just to be sure he wasn't playing hide and seek, but all she found was a piece of paper with a message on it.

 _Took the little guy out for some guy time_

 _-Mercury_

Cinder crumpled up the paper within her fist.

"That Bastard." She whispered.

* * *

"You know, maybe I shouldn't have left a note." Mercury thought out loud.

"Why?" Jaune asked.

"Because now Cinder knows that I took you, and she'll probably kill me."

Jaune didn't know Cinder long, so he didn't actually know what kinds of things that she was capable of. After a few moments, he asked another question.

"So why do I need to come with you?"

"Kid, I've known you for a day at most, and during that time, you've been surrounded only by females. So I figured, why not spend some time with a fellow guy?"

Jaune didn't understand what Mercury was saying, so he just nodded along. He was glad he was making new friends, though.

* * *

"And when I got back home, I found Sophie lying on the couch, looking pretty beat up. Apparently, Jan was really angry that someone scared her beloved brother, even though said someone was her sister. Of course, I had to ground the both of them, Sohpie for scaring Jaune so bad that he fainted, and Jan for beating up Sophie." Joan finished her story.

Nora let out a laugh, while Ren simply chuckled. If Jaune was ever going to return to normal, the two of them promised that they would never let him live it down.

"So they used to dress up Jaune in little costumes?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, but I had to put a stop to it after that day, no matter how adorable he looked in those costumes."

"It seems his sisters really care for him." Ren said.

"Oh, that's an understatement. He never really had any friends growing up because my daughters didn't really want to share him."

"Yikes."

"What did you think of that?" Ren asked Joan.

Joan thought for a moment, and sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. On one hand, I'd be happy if he had made at least one friend, on the other, I just wanted him to stay at home whenever he could, just being my baby boy."

Nora looked at Ren. "I don't know it that's really sweet, or really messed up." She said.

"Probably both?" Ren shrugged.

The three of them continued onward, searching throughout Vale for the little blond boy. They searched many places, from restaurants to malls, but so far, they had no such luck. They were currently in one of said malls, in the food court to be accurate.

"Renny, I'm low on fuel. I need pancakes!" Nora whined.

"Can't it wait? We need to find Jaune."

" _But I'm Hungry_."

"We just ate an hour ago."

"Yeah, but that was an hour ago."

Ren knew he was fighting a losing battle, so he got out a couple of lien. "Here's some Lien, go get something to eat, but stay here. I don't want to lose you like Jaune." Ren said.

Nora smirked. "Aww, you do care."

Ren realized what he had just said a bit too late. " _That_ -That's not what I meant." He stammered.

"Too late, screwed it up." And with that, Nora ran off to the nearest Pancake stall.

Joan let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ren asked.

"Nothing, Nothing. She just reminds me of my daughters." Joan answered.

* * *

"What do you want little dude?" Mercury asked.

Jaune looked up at the menu. The two of them were in a mall, specifically the food court.

"I'll have Pancakes and Bacon, Please?" Jaune asked.

The cashier at the stall cooed at Jaune. "Well aren't you polite little boy."

Jaune blushed at the lady's compliment. "And what does the older brother want?" The cashier asked.

"He's no-" Before Jaune could finish, Mercury put a hand over Jaune's mouth. "The older brother will have the same thing, just add a bit more Bacon." Mercury said.

"Got it, here's your number, come back when called." The cashier said, giving them a piece of paper with the number _46_ on it.

"You got it." Mercury winked at the girl. He then pulled Jaune to a nearby table.

"Why did you put your hand over my mouth?" Jaune asked.

"Do you want an answer" Mercury reached into his bag, and brought out a chocolate chip cookie "Or do you want a cookie?"

"Cookie!" Jaune exclaimed.

Mercury laughed as he handed Jaune the cookie.

The two of them waited a total of 12 minutes, and during that time, a number of females came up to Jaune and cooed at his cuteness, and complimented Mercury for taking care of his "Little Brother".

'My little chick magnet.' Mercury thought, rubbing Jaune's head.

"Jaune?" A familiar voice asked.

Both Jaune and Mercury turned around to see Nora Valkyrie holding a tray of Pancakes.

"Oh, hey Nora." Jaune greeted his orange-haired friend.

Nora dropped her tray and ran up to Jaune, picking him up.

"We've been looking for you all day! I am never letting you out of my sight again!"

"Hey, what are you doing to my little bro?" Mercury asked.

Nora looked at Mercury, giving him the stink eye.

"Are you the one who kidnapped him?" Nora asked out loud. This got the attention of everyone nearby.

"Um, no." Mercury blatantly lied.

Nora put Jaune back down on his chair and got out her weapon. Mercury realized that he was in a no-win scenario, he knew he could win against this girl, but he was still surround by civilians, and even though they weren't Huntsman, he knew he couldn't take them all out, so he chose the best option, escape.

"YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN! NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Nora yelled.

On the second floor of the mall, Ren noticed all the commotion Nora was making. He proceeded to jump down to the first floor to check on her.

"Nora, what's going on?" He asked.

"Oh, hi Ren. Good news, I found Jaune." Nora answered.

Ren finally noticed Jaune, sitting down and eating Pancakes and Bacon. Relieved that his Team Leader has been found, Ren let out a breath of air and sat down next to him while Nora went to get more Pancakes.

"Jaune?" Another familiar voice was heard.

Jaune looked at the woman. She looked like his mom, only a bit older. "Mommy?"

Joan cried tears of joy and smothered her, rather unfortunate, son.

"Um, Mrs. Arc, I don't think he can breathe." Ren pointed out.

* * *

Mercury sneaked into the base, trying to be s quiet as humanly possible, unfortunately, luck was not on his side this day.

"Hello Mercury." Cinder greeted him. Mercury turned around to find Cinder and Emerald standing behind him, both giving him fake smiles.

"Oh, hey guys." Mercury responded, hoping to get out of this alive.

"I found your note." Cinder said, holding up the crumpled piece of paper.

"I also happen to notice that Jaune isn't with you." Emerald said.

"Oh, yeah, about that. Would you believe me if I said that 50 huntsmen appeared out of no where, knocked me out while I tried to defend him, and then they kidnapped him?"

"No, we wouldn't."

"OK then."

Cinder and Emerald glared at Mercury, getting out their weapons.

"Please no." Mercury quietly pleaded.


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you think he's had enough, Emerald?" Cinder asked.

"I don't think so. How bout we take a lunch break? Then we come back and beat his ass some more." Emerald responded.

"Perfect Idea."

Cinder and Emerald made their way towards the kitchen.

"Oh Thank Oum!" Mercury whispered, thankful for at least a few pain-free minutes. Unfortunately, while he was free of Emerald and Cinder, he was not free of everything.

"Well if it isn't Mercury Black."

"Oh damn it all to hell." Mercury said.

The voice, revealing itself to be Roman Torchwick, walked out from the shadows, apparently from no where.

"What do you want, Roman?"

"Oh nothing, I was just told that you were the one who lost that blond kid. Am I wrong?" Roman asked.

Mercury struggled to get up. "No you are not."

"Oh, good." Roman gestured to someone else "Have at him Neo."

Also appearing from the shadows was Neo, and she had a very angry look in her eyes.

"OH COME ON!" Mercury yelled.

* * *

"You sure this is the place?" Ilia asked.

"This was the location Jasper gave us." Sienna answered.

"Why are we going this far for just a child? A cute child I'll admit, but still a child."

"I like to know what goes on within The White Fang, and if it involves a human, even a human child, I want to find out why."

It was Sienna's duty to look into all matters related to The White Fang, and seeing the adorable human child was just an added bonus.

Right now, the two of them were outside of Cinder's base.

"Alright, out of the two of us, you're much better at stealth. So get in, find out what you can, get out. I'll be hiding out near that warehouse over there." Sienna instructed.

Ilia sighed. "Alright, I'll be in and out in no time."

* * *

Ilia didn't like to brag, but she did learn stealth techniques from her best friend, and he was considered the best in The White Fang.

"PLEASE NO!"

The scream got Ilia attention. She went in the direction of the voice, and found two humans standing over another, beaten up human.

"You lost the boy Mercury, and Neo here gets very mad when her stuff gets stolen."

"It wasn't my fault! I had no choice but to leave without Jaune."

The smaller of the two humans used her weapon to stab the other human. Mercury, Ilia guessed.

"Please, I'm sorry Roman." Mercury begged.

'Wait, Roman? That was the guy who hired Jasper.' Ilia thought.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. Neo here had a lot of fun activities planned for Jaune." Roman said.

Mercury turned to Neo.

"I'm sorry Neo, is there any way you could forgive me?"

Neo instantly turned her head, indicating no.

"Guess I better look around some more" Ilia whispered.

* * *

Once Ilia got enough information, she returned to Sienna.

"So what'd you find?" Sienna asked.

"The boy's name is Jaune Arc." Ilia replied.

" _Anything_ else?" Sienna asked, expecting elaboration.

"It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Well, from what I've gathered..." Ilia started the story.

* * *

"...And Mercury lost him to some girl wielding a hammer." Ilia finished.

Sienna had a face of intrigue.

"If a simple child could cause chaos like that, we should probably continue our search. Where should we go now?" Sienna asked.

"Our best bet, Beacon Academy." Ilia responded.

"But how do we get in?"

"Jasper posed as a student, maybe I could too."

* * *

Meanwhile, In Ozpin's office.

"It's so good to have my baby back" Joan exclaimed, hugging the life out of her son.

"It's good to see you too, Mommy." Jaune replied.

"We're all glad that you're alright Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"DON'T YOU EVER WORRY US LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Nora yelled. Unfortunately, this brought tears to Jaune's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too."

Everyone present gave Nora death glares, even her beloved Ren.

"Hehe, I'll just go and get some-" Before Nora could finish, she quickly ran into the elevator and pushed the down button as many times as she could before the elevator doors closed.

"So, when do you plan to leave?" Ozpin decided to break the tension.

"We'll be leaving in a couple of days. Since I was too busy looking for this little guy, I never got a good look at the city. It'll be like a vacation." Joan answered.

"We're really going to miss you, Jaune." Pyrrha said, picking him up from Joan's lap and hugging.

This went on for 30 seconds.

"Pyrrha, you're making it awkward now." Ren informed his teammate.

Pyrrha refused to let Jaune go.

"OK, that's it." Joan got up and tried to pry her son from his partner. After several tries, Joan managed to release him from Pyrrha's hold.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Calm down Ilia. If you draw any attention to yourself, you'll be in trouble." Sienna said through Ilia's scroll. "Look, all you need to do is get information, even if the kid's here, you just need information. For now anyways."

"Ugh, Fine." Ilia replied.

Ilia got off the Bullhead and made her way towards the building, complete with stolen uniform.

She got inside easily enough, but she had one more obstacle. Ilia spotted an old acquaintance, Blake, walking alongside a group of girls.

"Shit." Ilia whispered.

"What is it?" Sienna asked.

"It's Blake."

"Who?"

"Blake Belladonna."

"You mean Ghira's daughter?" Sienna asked.

"Yeah." Ilia answered.

"Make sure you don't get caught." Sienna said.

Ilia decided to try and find another route, preferably one without a lot of students.

"Calm down, Ilia." She whispered.

"Ilia?" Blake asked.

"Oh Crap."

* * *

I have no idea where this story is going, so if you guys have any ideas, I would very much appreciate it.


	12. Chapter 12

Team RWBY was heading back to their dorm after saying their goodbyes to Jaune and his mother.

"I'm really going to miss him." Yang said.

"Yeah. Maybe his mom will let us visit." Ruby responded.

The Team went back to talking about subjects other than their miniaturized friend, but while most of them were talking, one of them wasn't. Blake Belladonna could have sworn that she saw someone. Someone she considered a friend sometime ago. This did not go unnoticed by her friends.

"Blake? Are you OK?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah. It's just-" Blake didn't finish. She narrowed her eyes at the girl. "It can't be."

"It can't be what?" Ruby asked.

Blake didn't answer this time. Instead, she ran up to the figure.

"Ilia?"

"Oh Crap." The girl responded.

"Is that you, Ilia?"

Ilia turned around and let out an awkward laugh.

"Hey Blake. Long time no see." Ilia answered.

"Ilia, what are you doing here? You don't go to Beacon." Blake questioned

"Blake, who's this?" Ruby asked, finally catching up to Blake.

The black haired Faunus turned towards the young reaper.

"This is Ilia, she was a friend of mine while I was in The White Fang." Blake responded.

Blake turned around, but Ilia wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd she go?"

"She left the moment you turned around."

Blake's eyes widened

"We have to find her!" Blake declared.

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"She's probably still in The White Fang."

All of the member of Team RWBY nodded and began searching.

* * *

"Of all the times I could have run into her, it just had to be now." Ilia complained.

The moment Blake turned around and introduced her to her other friends, she bolted. She was now currently hiding in the bathroom, unfortunately, she failed to notice that she entered the boy's bathroom by mistake.

Ilia only realized this when a couple of boys came into the bathroom.

"Shit!" She whispered.

Ilia hid in one of the stalls and brought her knees to her chest, making sure that her legs couldn't be seen through the opening.

"What happened?" Sienna asked through her com.

"I ran into Blake, but I fled when she was distracted, but now I'm in the boy's bathroom." Ilia replied.

"OK, stay hidden for now. When you have the chance to escape, take it."

"Got it."

"Hey, you guys know that Rabbit Faunus, Velvet?" One of the boys asked.

"Yeah." One of his friends responded.

"Let me tell you what happened earlier..."

* * *

Ilia waited. And waited. And waited. She waited for what seemed like an hour, but these guys just wouldn't leave.

"And then I said to her "Hey, why don't you go suck a carrot. Better yet, how 'bout you suck my carrot." Cardin said.

The rest of his team laughed at his statement, but Ilia was doing her damn best to not break down the stall door and beat their racist asses.

"Hey Cardin, look at the time." One of Cardin's friend said.

"Yeah, it's 4:51." Cardin responded.

"Yeah, and we need to get back to our dorm now. Goodwitch will have our asses if she sees us doing nothing."

Cardin nodded and led his team out of the bathroom.

"Finally!" Ilia exclaimed.

Ilia exited the stall and proceeded to wash he hands and face, but while she was distracted, a familiar blond boy entered the bathroom. Jaune was about to enter one of the stalls when he noticed Ilia.

"Girls aren't allowed in the Boy's Bathroom." Jaune said.

Ilia's eyes widened at the realization that she was caught. She slowly turned around to find a child, no older than 5.

"Um, well, you see, I was-" Ilia stammered on until some of the gears in her brain went into overdrive. She was talking to a blond kid in Beacon Academy, the chances of there being 2 kids here would be astronomical. "-Wait, you're name wouldn't happen to be Jaune, would it?" Ilia asked.

"Uh huh, how'd you know?" Jaune replied.

 _'Well, this just got easier.'_ Ilia thought.

Ilia slowly got out some chloroform that Sienna gave her for this particular mission and brought it to Jaune's mouth, knocking him out.

Jaune fell down, but Ilia made sure to catch him.

Now she need to figure out how to get out of Beacon with an unconscious child.

"Can't go out the door, so the window will have to do."

Ilia proceeded to jump out the bathroom window and run in a random direction. When she was finally alone, Ilia radioed Sienna to update.

"Sienna, I've found the child." Ilia said.

"Good. You'll need to wait till nightfall for extraction. Will you be able to find a hiding place?" Sienna asked.

"I can do that." Ilia answered.

"Good, when you find a hiding spot, give me a description of the location."

"Got it."

It took some time, but Ilia finally managed to find a spot where she could rest. While she was surveying the location, she finally got a good look of the sleeping Jaune.

"You know, now I understand why you were kidnapped, you're a really adorable child." She said to the sleeping child.

Ilia then got an idea. She took out her scroll, and when she was sure that no one was around, she took a selfie of her and Jaune.

* * *

"He's been in there a really long time." Joan said to herself.

She was getting worried. Joan knew she should have went in with him, but Jaune told her that he was a big boy, and he could handle being by himself in a bathroom.

She was about to go to check when she noticed a rather large fellow pass by.

"Uh, excuse me..." She motioned at the stranger.

"It's Yatsuhashi." Yatsuhasi said.

"Right, my son has been in the bathroom for awhile now, would it be OK if you went in and checked up on him?" Joan asked.

"Of course." Yatsuhashi nodded and entered the bathroom. A few moments later, he came out.

"Um, there's no one in there." He said.

"WHAT?!" Joan yelled. She stormed into the bathroom, and true to Yatsuhashi's word, the bathroom was empty.

"Oh this isn't good."


	13. Chapter 13

"So this is the boy who's been causing so much chaos?" Sienna asked herself as she held the sleeping boy in her arms. It was nighttime when Sienna extracted Ilia from the grounds of Beacon and brought her and the child to a White Fang safe house.

"Yes." Ilia said.

There was a brief pause of silence.

"What do we do now?" Ilia asked.

"What?" Sienna responded.

"What do we do now? I mean, our entire goal was to capture him, and now that we have him, what do we do with him?"

Sienna's eyes blinked. "I-I uh, I don't know." The words surprised Sienna just as much as they surprised Ilia. While Sienna was a feared and capable leader, she forgot to think about what to do after completing her goal of obtaining Jaune Arc.

"What do you mean you don't know? I thought you had a plan!"

"I don't, okay! I just need to think for a little wh-"

Sienna was interrupted by the sound of a whimper. The two faunus women looked down toward the origin of the sound, and saw the sleeping blond holding onto Sienna like his life depended on it. Their hearts just melted at the sight. Sienna instinctively held Jaune closer to her chest.

"It looks like he's having a nightmare." Ilia guessed.

Sienna tried to gently cradle her arms, but that didn't stop it.

"Here, hand him to me. I want to try something."

Sienna did what Ilia asked.

 _"Hush, little Baby, don't say a word,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a Mockingbird._

 _And if that mockingbird don't sing,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass._

 _And if that looking glass is broke,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat,_

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a cart and a bull._

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_  
 _Mama's gonna buy you a horse and a cart._

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_  
 _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

Jaune was calm now. Sienna, meanwhile, was stunned by the lullaby.

"You have a beautiful voice." Sienna complimented.

Ilia blushed as Sienna's compliment. "Thanks, my parents used to sing that to me when I was little when I had trouble sleeping."

Sienna gave Ilia a little smile, before they both turned their attention to Jaune.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

Sienna's scroll went off. "Excuse me." Ilia nodded while Sienna went off to have her conversation in private.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE MISSING AGAIN!?" Pyrrha yelled.

It took the combined might of Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie to hold back Pyrrha, but only barely.

"He disappeared while he was in the bathroom. The window was open, so he must have been kidnapped." Joan said, full of grief.

"Why am I not surprised that Jaune went missing again." Ren whispered to Nora. Nora nodded in turn. It's barely been a week, and already he's been kidnapped more than once.

The four of them were back in Ozpin's office, along with Ozpin and Glynda. When Ozpin heard then news that Jaune's has gone missing once again, he sighed in disbelief. Glynda, meanwhile, was worried about Jaune, but she tried her best not to show it.

"This situation has gotten old really fast." Ozpin said, rubbing his temples.

"So what do we do now?" Goodwitch asked.

"What we've done before." Ozpin spoke up to get everybody's attention. Ren, Nora, and Joan turned their attention to Ozpin while Pyrrha momentarily stopped trying to attack Joan. "You'll be going back into the city again to go look for Jaune, but this time, I'll be notifying the police."

Everyone nodded and left to get ready for the next bullhead, leaving Oz alone to slump in his chair.

"The sooner Jaune gets back safely, the less I'll have to deal with his friends and family. The less I have to deal with Jaune's friends and family, the less stressed I'll be." Ozpin muttered to himself.

* * *

While Sienna was busy with her call, Ilia held Jaune in her arms cooing at is sleeping body.

"Why are you so cute?" Ilia asked. "No one should be this cute."

Jaune smiled in his sleep. Perhaps he heard Ilia's compliment, that was Ilia thought.

After a few minutes, Sienna came back with a grim expression.

"You don't look so good." Ilia said.

"Some of my agents overheard some White Fang members talking about a coup, and apparently, I have to be there to personally interrogate them." Sienna replied.

"So we're going back to Menagerie?"

"Yes."

"And what about Jaune?"

"I don't know, bring him with us for now. We'll figure out something." Sienna answered.

Ilia looked at Sienna, then at Jaune.

* * *

As Sienna and Ilia (with Jaune in her arms) made their way towards their Bullhead, they found out that they weren't alone.

"Sienna Khan!" A huntsman yelled. Severak other Huntsmen were behind him, weapons readied.

"Crap!" Sienna cursed. "Run for it!"

Sienna and Ilia ran in the direction they came from, zigging and zagging.

"Split up."

Ilia and nodded and separated from Sienna, running in a different direction, unfortunately, she had to be careful for fear of hurting Jaune. Ilia eventually found herself surrounded by crates full of dust. An idea struck her, but she didn't like it. "I'm sorry Jaune." Ilia said as she laid the sleeping Jaune down in one of the crates and ran off.

* * *

An hour passed, and Jaune was somehow still asleep, even when someone discovered him.

"Hey Boss! I found something!" The worker said.

This managed to wake Jaune up, at least a little bit. The boy heard footsteps coming towards him.

"What is it?" The worker's boss asked.

"A kid, sleeping in one of our crates."

A few moments passed until Jaune felt himself lifted in the air and cradled in the arms of a stranger.

"Well, I guess I'll have to hold off visiting my sister." Winter said.


End file.
